


Юдоль

by Nameless_Broom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Art, Human, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: О чудесах.
Relationships: Поэт/Чудо-Юдо





	Юдоль

**Author's Note:**

> коллаж на тему - https://pp.userapi.com/c846417/v846417353/9c42/zcRZjAx-9bE.jpg  
> дата - 24.03.18

Как-то раз Чудо-Юдо подошло к одному одинокому мужчине и спросило его:

\- Мужчина, а вы Пушкина любите?

\- Люблю, - ответил тот, прижав руку к груди. Ладонь у него была похожа на белый лист, а грудь - на розу. Еще от него пахло карандашом и начинкой для перьевых ручек, - А почему вы спрашиваете?

\- Просто я тоже уважаю, - широкозубо ответило Чудо-Юдо. Оно пригладило свое переливчатое перистое брюхо, распушило сизый мех и влезло к розовому мужчине на зеленую, как мох, скамью, - Почитайте мне что-нибудь его, а?

\- А зачем? - удивился мужчина, и красивые брови его выгнулись двумя черными дугами.

\- А тебе что, жалко Пушкина почитать? - скорчило рожу Юдо и нависло над человеком, - Будто бы о странном прошу. Почитай, ну.

\- Вы, кажется, совсем пьяное, - расстроился розовый мужчина, отодвигая от себя длинную дышащую морду Юда. Он собрался было встать со скамьи.

\- Эва, брат, пьяное... - обиделось Юдо. Оно торопливо зацепило человека когтем за рукав, чтобы тот не сбежал, - Какое ж я пьяное? Посмотри на меня. Я Чудо. Юдольное. 

Мужчина, выпростав длинными пальцами коготь из пиджака, беззлобно рассмеялся и сел снова.

\- Чудо так Чудо. Всякое на свете бывает, - он рассеянно начал крутить блестящую пуговицу на стареньком, но чистом манжете. Юдо, не мигая, смотрело на его пальцы, как на спасение, - А все же - неужели сами не вспомните?

Юдо тотчас перестало на него глядеть, фыркнуло и отвернулось, гордо и яростно сверкая глазами. Оно молчало с огромной досадой и обидой, и так долго, что розовый человек, решив, что Юдо уже не заговорит, собрался вновь погрузиться в свои мысли. Но Юдо вдруг разжало зубы и нехотя, цедя слова, проговорило:

\- Не вспомню.

Оно досадливо и горестно скрипнуло:

\- Я человеком было когда-то. Много знало. А потом взяло и забыло. Одичало, вишь, - щелкнуло оно клыками, - Скоро вообще говорить разучусь. Буду рычать всем на ухо - ррр, ррр! 

И действительно Юдо издало вдруг ужасный рев, втрое сильнее львиного, а потом сложило лапы на груди, будто даже от самого себя такого не ожидало. Розовый мужчина с грустью посмотрел на его несчастье.

\- А потом меня поймают рыболовной сетью и зарежут на котлеты. Котлету на прилавок, - хлопнуло Юдо огромным хвостом по сырой земле, - А с прилавка ее (то есть меня) возьмешь ты. Придешь домой, начнешь жевать мой бок, а я тебе на зубах скакать буду и говорить - за что обидел меня, добрый молодец, за что не спас мою человечью душонку?

Розовый человек улыбнулся. Улыбка эта была грустная, разъехавшаяся, притянутая концами к щекам, но все же искренняя и потому прекрасная.

\- Эх, дорогое мое, - вздохнул он, всплеснув руками, - Жаль мне вас! Но помочь не могу. Я ведь не читаю уже ничего.

\- А что не читаешь? - угрюмо скорчилось Юдо, бешено вращая глазами.

\- А не слушают, - потемнело красивое человечье лицо. Глаза на нем возмущенно и печально встрепенулись веерами ресниц, - Не слушают! Ходят мимо.

\- Читаешь плохо что ли?

\- Да уж не знаю.

\- Нет, ты не можешь читать плохо, - неверяще покачало мордой Юдо, - Ты же Поэт.

\- Я не Поэт, - поджал губы человек, странно моргая, - Я Никто. 

Юдо так и замерло в изумлении. Даже блюдца его глаз застыли, как вкопанные, даже огромные клыки недоверчиво клацнули друг о друга, встретившись в сжатой пасти. Впрочем, Юдо тут же стряхнуло с себя это изумление и, не веря, снова обрушилось на розового человека. Оно умоляло, угрожало, рычало, кусало ему пальцы, выло, даже плакало, как дитя, - читай! читай! читай! - но Никто словно не слышал Юда и все терзал круглую пуговицу на рукаве, чуть не отрывая ее.

\- И не просите, не просите! - вскрикнул наконец он, заламывая руки и выдирая кудри - Не могу!

Он повесил голову и сжал руками шипы плеч. Юдо, вновь открывшее было пасть, безмерно помрачнело. Даже мех его словно обвис, а зоркий глаз помутнел, так оно стало подавлено. Оно перетекло из сидения человечьего в сидение звериное (значит, подложило ноги под грудь и вытянуло передние лапы) и затихло.

\- Ну что вы так? - грустно погладил его по холке Никто, - Встаньте.

\- Уже не встану, - протяжно зевнуло Юдо. Оно как будто разом потеряло интерес ко всему миру, - Зверею. Сидеть тяжело.

\- Бедное вы мое, - склонился над ним Никто, зарываясь руками в длинный мех.

\- Да, - притулилось к его колену Юдо, - Конец мне.

\- Может, другой есть способ? - огорченно поглядел на него Никто, - Нельзя же вас так оставлять... вот так.

\- Нельзя, - ухмыльнулось угрюмо Юдо, - А что, ты ради спасения и в губы меня облобызаешь?

\- Могу и облобызать, - не смутился Никто. Щеки и глаза у него тут же загорелись решимостью.

\- Не лобызай, не лобызай, - отмахнулось Юдо, опустив уши, - Не годится. Это, понимаешь ли, будет проявлением животной страсти. Не просвещением, а падением. А куда мне еще больше падать?

Никто не ответил.

Юдо замолчало надолго, иногда только обреченно обращаясь мохнатыми щеками к ногам Никого, который все водил рассеянно по длинной свалявшейся шерсти, пальцами оплетая колтуны. Он проваливался ладонями в бурые подпалины, нырял ногтями в загривок, глядел то на собачье ухо слева, то на кошачье ухо справа, то на хвост трубой, сейчас бессильно опавший на зеленые доски, и жалел Юдо от всего своего сердца. Ему жаль было его голоса, жаль было жизни, жаль разума, но даже эта жалость не могла заставить Никто вновь раскрыть свои сомкнутые уста и обиженную душу.

\- Слушай... - заговорило вдруг Юдо снова, подняв морду. Глаза у него стали совершенно звериные: желтые и круглые, как два фонаря, но взгляд еще был ясен и человечен, - Всю жизнь тебя слушать буду, если расколдуешь.

Никто будто очнулся, но решимости в нем не прибавилось ни на грош. Наоборот, он стал вял - увял, и крупные лепестки начали слетать мертвые с его груди.

\- Что, даже если бездарное буду сочинять? - пробормотал он.

\- Даже так.

\- Даже если человекопротивное?

\- Даже если начнешь воспевать социализм, - торжественно кивнуло Юдо.

\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь, - нахмурился Никто, не поверив, - Убежишь ведь сразу. Да и не послушник мне нужен, а слушатель, - вздохнул он, закрывая лицо ладонями.

Юдо прижалось к его руке носом:

\- Самый бездарный твой стих наизусть знать буду. Так разворошу буквы, что полюблю. А если не полюблю, то все равно пойму, что творилось в твоей голове, когда ты его писал.

\- Учить замучишься, - отвернулся Никто.

\- Ну уж нет, человечище, - поджало передние лапы Юдо, - Обещало, значит, обещало. Я еще не зверь, так что слово мое пока чего-то стоит. Да и не будет у тебя бездарного. Без дара бывает только у того, в ком души нет. А в тебе она есть.

\- Откуда знаешь? Может у меня пусто _там_ , - розовый человек сжал рукой лепестки, - А?

Юдо поглядело на него остатками человечности, серьезно и с думой, будто разом желая его постичь. И так задумчиво оно стало, так могуче и мудро, что Никто почуял, как сжалось сердце его под этим взглядом. Он боялся того, что скажет Юдо, боялся слов, как любой другой человек боялся ножа или пули. И потому, когда Юдо наконец расправило зубы, как атлант плечи, и когда утробный говорящий звук заходил в его бездонном горле, то Никто почувствовал в своей изорванной груди настоящий горький вопливый ужас.

А Юдо только смешливо фыркнуло:

\- Тогда ты бы не страдал.

И положило Никому голову на колени. И Никто умолк, навек пораженный, и долго думал еще о чем-то, все сжимая розовую грудь и пачкая ее чернильными пальцами. А когда мерное звериное рычание уже пробрало грудь Юда до звериных костей, когда глаза его почти целиком скрылись за золотой львиной бессмысленностью, а с пасти каплями стала опадать последняя человечность, Никто вдруг зашептал, горячо и бойко, с лихорадкой в голосе:

\- Не дай мне бог сойти с ума…

И он читал, читал, читал, торопясь и едва не сбиваясь, а когда кончил, то взглянул снова на Юдо, больше всего страшась уловить его пропавший взор. И когда увидал он, что вместо Юда сидел теперь рядом с ним Человек, как счастливо стало его сердцу! Ведь это правда был он, хоть и с шерстяными прогалинами, хоть и с лохматой головой и острым зубом. Он был - настоящий и мыслящий, и потому Поэт обнял его крепко, вверяя ему себя, а Человек захватил его в ответ, покрыв его спину стеною рук.

\- А почему ты подошел именно ко мне? И почему Пушкин? - спросил потом Поэт у Человека, чуя, как легко ему и нежно от понимания. И Человек снова нечеловечески долго молчал и щурил глаза - теперь не животно, а правильно, - а потом раздвинул губы в клыкастой ухмылке и сказал:

\- Просто ты на него похож.


End file.
